


You Could Be Happy

by 0daysoflifeanddeath



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0daysoflifeanddeath/pseuds/0daysoflifeanddeath
Summary: If there is one thing Marinette likes, it's a good book to read on a snowy day and not a wet-haired cat bothering her. Platonic Marichat.





	

There was nothing like having a day off from school and akuma fighting by curling up with a new book, draped in a thick blanket over the shoulders with hot chocolate on the bedside table while it was snowing out.

Or at least, that’s what Marinette thinks.

The past week had been busy for her, with plenty tests, projects, and an akuma attack every single dang day of the week.

It was as if Hawkmoth didn’t know that she was still in school! Middle school! Not even in high school, not even close! How old did he think she was? 20?

She shook her head and focused back to the words on the pages. Although she had her tablet to read books from, she loved the smell of the book and the feel of turning pages.

Tikki had fallen asleep somewhere in her drawer, probably dreaming of cookies while sleeping cuddled to a cookie. She had probably fallen asleep to the music Marinette was playing, a playlist of piano versions of her favorite songs (most of which were Studio Ghibli pieces).

Her parents, at the moment, had gone out on a date and had trusted her to stay in the house although the bakery was close. She had a whole house and day to herself, finally. She was finally able to relax.

She felt rather than heard the boy come in, a chill running up her spine at the frosty wind that bit her exposed toes.

A black-clad figure jumped down from her balcony window and smirked at her as it shut behind him.

“You have better get me some socks now because my feet are freezing.”

His smirk grew wider and she wanted nothing more but to punch it right off his face. “Why use socks when I can warm you up? I mean, you gotta admit, I have a smoking hot body.”

“Get out,” she didn’t hesitate to say.

He pouted and she rolled her eyes as she lifted one side of her blanket up. He gave her a questioning look as she gestured for him to sit next to her.

“Don’t make any puns or I’ll really kick you out,” she threatened.

With an eager smile, he bounced over and sat next to her. He cuddled up to her side, Marinette glaring at him when he tried to wrap an arm around her shoulder. “The blanket is too small, Mari. It’s falling off your shoulders.”

“I’m not cold.”

“You’re not a very good actress.” He watched as she shivered.

“Don’t you dare think about doing anything funny,” she warned him again with a glare.

He only smiled down at her, eyes full of adoration. “I wouldn’t ever take advantage of you, princess.” He pulled her closer to him, her head leaning on his broad shoulder.

She wondered briefly, after being surprised at the heat emitted from his body, how he was so dry when he had just come in from the snow.

“My hair’s kinda wet so I’m sorry if your bed gets wet. My suit’s dry though, for some odd reason…”

Her toes still felt cold as she had stretched them out.

“Still cold, princess?”

She tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. “Not as much as before…”

“Here,” he adjusted himself so that she was now between his legs, her back against his chest and the blanket over both their shoulders.

She blushed at their position and slapped the arms that wrapped around her upper body. “I told you not to try anything funny!”

“But this isn’t funny! I just don’t want you cold is all…”

She could practically feel his sad cat-like features and sighed. “I swear Chat, you’re the most ridiculous cat I’ve ever met.”

“Cheating on me with other cats, princess? I know we’re not exclusive but-”

A cat-like screech came from his mouth as Marinette pinched his thigh.

When she released him, he pouted and rubbed the spot with tear-filled eyes. “I can’t believe how torturous my princess can be.”

“One more stupid comment and you’re out, Chat.”

He could tell she meant it this time and settled with resting his chin on her head as she continued to read. The music she was playing was very soothing and caused Chat’s mouth to open in a yawn. _‘This song sounds good. Wonder what it is…’_ All too sudden, the song came to an end and the beginning tune of the next song sounded all too familiar. “Is this…?”

“Hm?” The girl in front of him seemed invested in the book she was reading.

“This is my favorite song…”

Marinette perked up, seeming to have just paid attention to the music playing. “Oh, really? That’s funny, because it’s also my friend’s favorite song. It isn’t my favorite but I still love it.”

He looked down at her, unable to form the words that he hadn’t told anyone ever but so desperately felt the need to tell her. “It’s…”

“I thought it was amazing when I first heard it. You know? This playlist is supposed to all be piano covers and versions but it fit so well even with lyrics.”

_You could be happy_

_I hope you are_

_You made me happier than I’ve been by far_

Chat didn’t say anything, just forced his eyes closed and buried his nose into Marinette’s hair to stop thinking about it. Right now, it was her that he should focus on. His princess, his fierce friend, the caring girl that patted his knee in comfort as if knowing how he was feeling.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“Thanks.” Something bubbled inside him that he hadn’t felt before when with her and he was scared because he was okay with it.

And they stayed like that, wrapped in a blanket together, quietly breathing with music in the background, Marinette reading and Chat wondering if his friend knew how much he loved her.

And Marinette would push him out of her room when she heard his ring beep and he’d put but place a kiss on her cheek before leaving. (He’d glance back to see her with a furious blush and a frown adorning her face. He knew she loved him.)

And it was okay when Chat got a cold because it was still the best time he had.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that was used for this story was You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this. Short but sweet, I would like to say. I took a break from the angsty Adrienette that I was writing for this heheh. Look forward to the story!  
> Until next time!  
> -That Person


End file.
